deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley VS General Grievous
Ridley VS General Grievous is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Metroid VS Star Wars! Big bad cybernetic generals of a villainous galactic army fight to an explosive finish! Will Ridley live up to his acclaimed title of Cunning God of Death? Or will General Grievous slice the dragon to pieces? Interlude: Wiz: Space is the last known frontier, who knows what can be discovered. More than likely, other sources of life are virtually everywhere. Boomstick: If we want to be fucked, a high tech space army that will mercilessly slaughter you. Wiz: But hopefully that will never happen. Boomstick: Ridley, Samus Aran's archnemesis and General of the Space Pirates. Wiz: And General Grievous, enemy of the Jedi and Supreme Commander of the Droid Army. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Ridley: General Grievous: Death Battle: "All droids, charge!" In orbit of a planet on the verge of being destroyed, two space armies waged war against each other in a duel of aliens and robots, and surprisingly the robots had the upper hand. They had almost utterly destroyed the Space Pirate's ship with little resistance and were now boarding. Inside the pirate's ship, an ambush was prepared to attack the Droid army. Hiding behind and in smaller ships, in the nooks and crannies of the hangars, and in the corridors leading to the center of the ship, they were fully prepared for a full on assault. After a few minutes, a chorus of robotic screaming came running into the Space Pirate's hangar, and what followed was a bombardment of laser beams down in the connected tunnel. Roughly a quarter of the forces were raining hell upon the entrance, but there was no noise of metal blowing up, instead, four lights, two red and two blue, spun rapidly as they slowly approached. The enemy commander himself was leading the charge into the ship. More lasers rained down upon the general, who was now reflecting them all back. The pirates ran and took cover, while the Droids flooded out from behind their leader to let loose their attack. Droidekas rolled out, standard Droids ran, the super Droids marched slowly. Pure. Bloody. Chaos. With the pirates seemingly overwhelmed, the general laughed his asthmatic laugh, for he was General Grievous. As the Droids went deeper, resistance became less and less prevalent, it was as though they just ran out of soldiers, but the Droid army thought nothing of it. Because the ship was a relatively smaller ship, there was nothing to it. The Space Pirates were sitting ducks without any actual reinforcements. After clearing through the ship, just one room full of Space Pirates remained, and the Droids barely lost anyone. It was a bleak outcome, but no one crosses the Droid army. Or at least, that was until Grievous got the call from his ship. "Sir! There's something destroying the command ship! It's huge!" the robotic voice screamed over the speaker. Grievous threw down the radio and began running to the hangar. "What the hell is the cause of this?" he thought, trying not to let his mind wander to the possibility of it being Kenobi's forces. No, when he got the hangar he stared out into nothingness. The command ship was falling towards the planet below. From where he stood, he could see holes punctured in various areas of the ship, it wasn't natural gun fire. Something dove through it. What it was, he questioned himself calmly, he didn't know. A few seconds later, a loud crash from the interior of the Space Pirate ship answered the question for him. He spun around, drew his lightsabers, and faced the direction of the noise. Barreling through the ship came a large dragon looking creature with purple skin and a bad case of Xenomorph head. It laughed at him. "Keh! My underlings are worthless any way!" It laughed again. Grievous recognized the beast. "Ridley!" he yelled out. The dragon replied with a very snarky "The one and only." FIGHT! Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra Result: Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Who are you rooting for? Ridley General Grievous Who do you think will win? Ridley General Grievous Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Android vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs. Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens vs Monster' themed Death Battles